Full Moon Nights
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: In a world of science there are still many things left unexplained, as it is hard to watch a phenomenon when it is a jealously guarded secret. One such phenomenon is of the changlings, specifically the cats. Rated for saftey: Violence, exct...
1. First Moon

Fire: I love Gundum in general, Wing happens to be one of my favorites, mainly because I find the character development rather well thought out. I also got a laugh at the sounds of explosions in space... Or any of the sound in space... It's a fucking vacuum there is no sound.

Ice: As such we decided to give him some bunnies to work with...

Wonton: Even though he doesn't need any more. He needs to finish all of the other work that he has going.

Ice: Still, this was supposed to be completely finished and posted as a one shot for Halloween.

Fire: You can see how well that worked.

Randa: The full summary is: In a world of science there are still many things left unexplained, as it is hard to watch a phenomenon when it is a jealously guarded secret. One such phenomenon is of the changlings, specifically the cats. There are two levels to their curse: Level one, the hunt- in this stage the cats are forced to find their mates, or be trapped in a never ending life in the form of a feline; Level two is eternity for figuring out how to live with that mate, or mates. 1x2, 3x2, 5x2, 5x3x2, 3x4, 5x4, 5x1, 1+4, 2+4, mentions of past ?x1, implied 1x2x3x4x5

Wonton: Warnings include: Male/Male; Male/Male/Male; Cats; Violence; Language; Implied noncon... Not all necessarily in this chapter if you don't like any of this then you need to hit the back button please and thank you.

* * *

The pounding music surrounded him as the pounding of the sub-woofer went right through him. Bodies writhed around him, and the alcohol he'd consumed earlier in the night released him from his usually strict inhibitions. He had come to this eccentric, out of the way club alone; trying out a 'drowning your sorrows away' tactic of getting over his asshole of an ex. Yet, after three drinks, his eyes locked with vibrant, mischievous, violet eyes, one more drink and he was making his way over to the other side of the bar toward the beautiful set of eyes. There was something about the owner of those eyes that had him hooked, drew him toward the other like gravity.

And now, moving together on the floor, the owner of these beautiful eyes seemed to fit against him so well. Even through his drunken haze he knew there was something off about the way he was reacting to the body in front of him. It had taken his ex months to work past his psychological barriers, let alone his physical ones. As he thought of his obscure reactions to the male grinding against him, he caught sight of those vibrant eyes and all analyzing of his actions flew out of his mind.

Alcohol blurred his perception of time as they moved together. It also blurred the thought process of moving from one place to another, and soon he found his skin being taunted by the cool night air. His entire body was heated as he ravished the mouth underneath the gravity violet eyes. They were up against a wall, still moving together, but to an entirely different beat than the dancing they had been doing in the club. Quickly they made a sticky mess together, too absorbed by the pleasure they were feeling to really care to go any farther.

Together they breathed for a few moments, pulling themselves together from the aftermath of coming together. As his mind cleared he could feel long fingers tangled in his nest of brown hair. His hands were still gripping the smaller figure in front of him tightly, smaller male in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to care, and dropped his head to the other's shoulder, only to get a face full of braided locks.

His mind was clearing quickly of both alcohol and pleasure. He could not, however, bring himself to rid of this free feeling. He knew he was most likely never going to see this enchanting, violet eyed man again. He felt a sting of disappointment at the thought, however, by the tensing up of the other's shoulders, the smaller man did not feel the same way about their encounter. The man wiggled out of his grip, once vibrant eyes looked to him wildly once before the figure disappeared quickly into the shadows of the alley.

Heero sighed heavily, completely sober now, or at least sober enough to remember his name, stumbled in the right direction to his apartment. As he made his way to the alley entrance, He was almost tripped by a spotted cat that zipped past him. For a moment he saw a glimpse of violet, but he shook his head. Cats didn't have purple eyes, especially not the same shade as a man he'd just dry humped. Heero's hands harshly tugged at his own hair in embarrassment.

Little did Heero know that spotted, purple eyed cats had everything to do with the man he'd just found himself so attracted to.

* * *

Ice: This was written because it's really hard to find a well written story that gets all five of them together.

Wonton: Tell us what you think of this pilot run into Gundum, because we have a crossover christmas fic at the starts, along with a few other Duo torture fics.


	2. Morning After

Fire: This is chapter 2... enjoy.

Randa: Pairings include- 1x2, 3x2, 5x2, 5x3x2, 3x4, 5x4, 5x1, 1+4, 2+4, mentions of past ?x1, implied 1x2x3x4x5

Wonton:** Warnings include**: Male/Male; Male/Male/Male; Cats; Violence; Language; Implied noncon... Not all necessarily in this chapter if you don't like any of this then you need to hit the back button please and thank you... Well you should have pressed the back button last chapter.

* * *

_Faster, faster_. The little spotted cat thought to himself as he rushed down the streets. His mates were going to be so pissed, he hadn't meant to go so far with that man. _The man with intoxicating Prussian blue eyes_. He stumbled as the unbidden thought fluttered through his mind. The cat paused for a moment to shake his head violently, as if that would get the man out of his head. He took off again, wanting to get the confrontation with his mates over, so they could move on and away from this city and everything attached to the mate that was not a mate.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd acted like molly in heat, all because a stranger's scent called to him. He stopped again and shook his entire body viciously. He couldn't think like that, he'd been wrapped up in the scent of a mate, even though he had two already. The scent of his dominates made him react in the same way, it was a pathetic excuse, but it would explain why they had not overcome this stage of their curse, they weren't complete. I can't handle three though. It's tough enough with two.

He was greeted affectionately by his two mates as he entered the alley they had made their home. He knew the only reason they were so loving was that they had not, yet, scented the other male on him, sure it wasn't as strong as it would have been had Duo and the other been naked and gone farther than they had, but the scent of arousal was all over his body as well, telling that he'd been rather intimate earlier on in the night.

The chestnut waited with tense anticipation for his fiery tempered mate to pick up the scent of the other male he'd been with that night. It was likely to be explosive, and when the black cat nuzzling his neck tensed up, he knew the scent had been caught. Teeth quickly replaced the soft muzzle, and the body on his other side moved away. Duo's black furred mate was harsh, and rough in his domination: Sinking his sharp teeth in deep; penetrating his claws fully into flesh. This treatment went on for what seemed like eons to the spotted cat. Then a tawny body came in from the side of Duo's missing mate. Instead of attacking Duo as well, however, the tawny cat knocked the black cat away.

Duo in confusion as the tawny cat shifted into a larger form, and Duo flinched when he saw the large maw of his mate open, only to close as gently as possible around the battered chestnut spotted cat. The last thing the small cat saw before he blacked out was the guilt shinning in his tawny mates vibrant green eyes.

* * *

Ice: Can anyone guess who the little spotted kitty's mates are? You've got 'til tomorrow.

Wonton: Tell us what you think of this pilot run into Gundum, because we have a crossover christmas fic at the starts, along with a few other Duo torture fics.


	3. Getting Fixed

Fire: This is chapter 3... enjoy.

Ice: All of you reviewers are on top of things. Yes Duo's mates are Wufei and Trowa.

Randa: Pairings include- 1x2, 3x2, 5x2, 5x3x2, 3x4, 5x4, 5x1, 1+4, 2+4, mentions of past ?x1, implied 1x2x3x4x5

Wonton:** Warnings include**: Male/Male; Male/Male/Male; Cats; Violence; Language; Implied noncon... Not all necessarily in this chapter if you don't like any of this then you need to hit the back button please and thank you... Well you should have pressed the back button last chapter.

* * *

In the early morning sun, Trowa set his battered mate in an alley next to a condo complex. As he shifted into his smaller form, the tawny spotted cat noted his chestnut spotted mate was still unconscious. Softly Trowa started to lick his mate clean, he felt guilty that he'd left the confrontation with their other mate unscathed, as he'd committed the same betrayal. Duo's muscles tensing told Trowa that his mate was returning to consciousness, so he turned his attentions to the other's face to relax his injured mate.

"~Wu...~" Duo trailed off as he gasped in pain.  
"~Needs some time to cool off. ~" Trowa finished off, answering the unfinished question.  
"~Why...~" Duo was still gasping, however this time Trowa cut him off.  
"~I was with someone last night as well. ~" He once again answered the unasked question."~It felt a lot like seeing you for the first time--seeing you now. Conserve your strength, you're beat up. ~"

Duo smiled a cat like smile toward him, most likely knowing exactly how he felt. The way Trowa had felt around the little blond he'd met last night, was exactly how he'd felt around his chestnut spotted being in front of him. Could it be that they still needed to find their true mates, were they really just interim mates for each other? Or would they never actually be free?

Suddenly Trowa was on the defensive with the sound of footsteps making their way past the alley he and his mate inhabited. He relaxed somewhat when he noted that the sounds of the footsteps were thick soled, maybe boots, rather than paws. It meant that Wufei hadn't caught up with them; however it did mean that a human was very near his badly injured mate. With Duo in his condition-- With Duo in his condition it was probably the best idea to garner the attention of a human, to get Duo treated, as much as he detested the thought.

Trowa squared his shoulders; he had to get this passerby's attention. Usually he never saw much logic in being loud as Duo, or even Wufei, did, but the tawny cat thought this was as good a time as any to exorcise his vocal cords. He looked to his chestnut spotted mate; it was especially important as Duo was once again slipping into unconsciousness.

A loud yowl erupted from the tawny cat's throat as the walking human came close to the opening of the alley. Trowa kept up his yowling, no matter how awkward it made his feel, he even knocked over a trashcan to add to his clatter. A tall, at least to him in this particular form, male made his way into the alley. Trowa quieted his calling a bit, though still called to the man. As he let out softer meows, the tawny cat circled his mate to show the man exactly what was wrong. The man's facial expression didn't change when he spotted the bloodied feline, but he quickened his pace. Trowa sat on his haunches, quieting completely; as the man crouched down to inspect the spotted cat.

When his mate let out a pained mewl, Trowa nearly pounced on the man as he picked up the tawny cat's mate. Trowa then followed at the man's heels as he walked toward a parking garage.

* * *

Ice: Now there's a mysterious man. Ohh.

Wonton: Tell us what you think of this pilot run into Gundum, because we have a crossover christmas fic at the starts, along with a few other Duo torture fics.


	4. Name Game

Fire: This is chapter 4... enjoy. I've noticed my longer chapter happen to be centered around Heero...

Randa: Pairings include- 1x2, 3x2, 5x2, 5x3x2, 3x4, 5x4, 5x1, 1+4, 2+4, mentions of past ?x1, implied 1x2x3x4x5

Wonton:** Warnings include**: Male/Male; Male/Male/Male; Cats; Violence; Language; Implied noncon... Not all necessarily in this chapter if you don't like any of this then you need to hit the back button please and thank you... Well you should have pressed the back button last chapter.

* * *

Heero knew three things for certain as he drove in the early morning: One was that he didn't have work that day; two the green eyed tawny cat had followed him; third the tawny cat had a very intelligent spark in his eye. Then there was the fact that the tawny cat had more of a structure resembling a puma, rather than a house cat.

Heero thought about getting home quick, then thought about what exactly he was going back to. The chocolate haired man revised the plan he'd made during his walk to his car. Instead of just dropping the two cats off at an animal hospital, he would stay with them. If their exams showed no chips he would apply for their adoption. If they did have chips he would make his way to a pound.

Having the route to the veterinary office memorized from all the times he'd taken his ex's animals to the place, Heero made it there in ten minutes. When Heero opened his passenger side door the tawny cat jumped from the floor of his car to the ground, walked to the sidewalk in front of the veterinary clinic, and then sat there staring through the car door, as if it could see the other cat through the metal. It unsettled the golden skinned man that those green eyes held such intelligence. He shook his head then, there was no way.

Heero walked through the doors of the clinic and walked straight up to the familiar receptionist's desk and receptionist. "Hello Catherine."

As the bushy haired woman looked up from her paper work her eyes stopped before reaching Heero's eyes. Her grey-blue eyes grew large as they captured the spotted cat in his arms. The breath in her throat caught audibly. Only an instant passed before she was scrambling out of her seat, calling for Sally or Hilde. Then the chestnut spotted cat was removed from his arms in a flash by a sporty looking woman with short dark hair.

A small tawny body went to shoot by Heero's calves. However, the man's reflexes were too quick for the small animal to slip by. A small pitiful mew left the cat's throat as it watched the door the dark haired woman passed through. Heero set his strong golden hand softly on the cat's heat to comfort. Catherine returned with another woman with hair of dirty blond, twisted in two pigtails as Heero stood.

Catherine looked startled at the sight of a second cat. "I didn't know you had two with you. Was this the one…"

Heero cut her off with a shake of his head. The blond walked up to inspect the cat in his arms. She flashed a light in the cat's eyes, rubbed its throat and an overall examination of the cat right in the lobby. When she seemed satisfied she made her way over to the desk and started filling out a sheet of paper. Shortly after she handed a clipboard to him.

"Congratulations you are now the proud owner of two male cats." Heero raised a chocolate eyebrow at her words. What made her so sure? "This cat has no chip, there's nothing in his neck that would even come close. The other cat you brought in doesn't either; if he did it would be too damaged to tell. I know you want these cats because your apartment is very quiet now that you don't have those dogs in your house. You always seemed like more of a cat person anyway." She gave him a bright smile.

Heero rolled his eyes; the woman had always known what he was thinking too well. "How do you know this one doesn't have a chip?"

She wiggled her fingers in the air before stating, "Practiced hands."

Heero's brow rose once again. And the blond just rolled her eyes at him. She left into the back, Catherine sat behind her desk. Heero then placed himself in a seat in the empty lobby, something he hadn't noticed as he came into the building. All he could do right now was sit and wait for his other cat to be patched up. His cat. Damn, he had to think of two names.

* * *

Ice: What names will Heero come up with?... I honestly don't know right now. Next up! We're planning for Wuffles to make and appearance, maybe even Quatre.

Wonton: Maybe even a drugged up Duo... That could have some humorous turn arounds.

Randa: After this we can't promise such quick updates... We happen to be chronic procrastinators.


	5. Table for Pity Party of One

Fire: This is chapter 5...

Randa: Pairings include- 1x2, 3x2, 5x2, 5x3x2, 3x4, 5x4, 5x1, 1+4, 2+4, mentions of past ?x1, implied 1x2x3x4x5

Wonton:** Warnings include**: Male/Male; Male/Male/Male; Cats; Violence; Language; Implied noncon... Not all necessarily in this chapter if you don't like any of this then you need to hit the back button please and thank you... Well you should have pressed the back button last chapter.

* * *

Wufei lay sprawled on his side, in what he supposed was a city park. He knew he was acting weak and pathetic, but the scent of another male's arousal on his smaller mate had made him see red. It was his right to be mad, but to take out that anger so viciously was also an injustice. It wasn't as if Wufei, himself, could say that he'd always been faithful. His poor, strong Meilan had been left behind when Duo had come along. Wufei had felt a very consuming guilt for a long time, so much so that he could not look his wife in her eyes as she protected Duo and he from hunters. She had then thoroughly thrashed him on one full moon, informing him afterward that they were now equal and to live as his heart dictated. He smiled at the fond memories. He and Duo had lived there and protected Meilan, and her children, until the day she died.

Trowa had been a beaten and starved waif when Duo had come across him. The unfortunate man had no recollection of who he'd been. His name had been decided after much rambling from Duo's end. It was because both he and Duo knew that all Trowa knew was the two of them that they let him have a few years to himself. Amazingly, both he and Duo had enough patience to wait for their third to come back.

Now he was lying here without either, and all he could think about was what he'd gone through for his two mates and the fact that he had been abandoned by them. Wufei growled at himself: he was being pathetic. When he thought about it, however, the dark cat started to feel guilty, not for being mad at Duo, but for the way he dealt with the situation. Duo and Trowa had given more for them than he had. Duo could take care of them in the city, for too used to all the dirty back alleys. In the wilderness, Trowa could provide wonderfully. That wasn't to say that Wufei was useless, no Wufei was the protector, Duo could run, and Trowa could evade, but Wufei was the one to take on all challenges that dared to place themselves in front of his mates.

Duo had given up his family for the dark cat. The spotted cat had come from a pride of many misfit cats, but they had been his family. Wufei's smaller mate had given all of that up because Wufei wasn't comfortable leaving Meilan. Trowa had given up the chance to figure out who he was, and why he'd been mauled. The tawny furred male hadn't been seen with Wufei and Duo, and the only reason Duo and Wufei had to get out of dodge was because they had accidentally caused the local pack of wolves to lose a deal with the town, Trowa had decided to leave with them, however.

Suddenly, Wufei got to learn that being startled out of inner-musings was actually very frightening. He struggled in the grip of the person that had a hold on him. He caught a flash of blond as he squirmed. He refrained from lashing out with his claws and teeth, knowing that would get him labeled as a violent animal and get him put down.

"What is a beautiful cat such as you doing laying about all alone?" A soft melodic voice sounded.

Wufei paused and actually took a good look at the blond male who had picked him up. His short golden blond hair was framing his face beautifully; eyes shown like a clear mountain lake. He felt the pull immediately, the pull of a mate. The dark furred male had felt this before, first with Duo a few moons after Wufei had been turned, and a second time when Duo had dragged a barely breathing Trowa into their den. However, this tug Wufei likened more to the feel of seeing Duo the first time.

Wufei let out a pitiful moan that came out sounding more like a low whine. If this was what happened with his spotted mate, Wufei couldn't feel more guilty.

* * *

Ice: Before anyone says anything, wen know that Wufei isn't that pathetic, but every one has their down moments, and we didn't want Wufei to come out as a total ass. Attacking DUo to the point of needing medical attention is a bit over the top.

Wonton: So can anyone guess who Wufei's blond angel is?

Randa: Remember we can't promise such quick updates... We happen to be chronic procrastinators. Please review, we know you're reading, and if you all review over the days you'll remind us that we have to finish this!

Fire: Note one quick humorous thing. All of the chapters so far have centered around the character whose number corresponds with the number of the chapter, all except chapter four.


End file.
